Door of the Rings
by AlexMontgomery
Summary: Six months after the fall of the Organization, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Tian receive a request of Yen Sid, and his mysterious friend. Heartless, amongst other worrisome trouble have arrived in a world called Middle-Earth. The four are asked to help guard a young Hobbit as he delvers the Ring, but they're all quickly pulled into a battle to determine the fate of the world. Rated - T
1. Chapter One

**Authors Note:** I feel like someone's gonna smack me for this (probably diserve it). Anyway, as I said at the end of Door to Light, I'll be working on a side story. This is self indulgent on my part. But, I really wanted to write something that heavily involved Tian, Sora, Riku, and Kairi working together. So, this was born.

Now, I have no idea how updates for this are going to be. May have a steady schedule, may not. We'll see.

Also, LAME ASS TITLES FTW!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Kingdom Hearts, or Lord of the Rings. I only own Tian, and anything unfamiliar to either series.

* * *

**Chapter One  
Required Assistance**

Darkness never rested. And neither do though who seeks to exploit it. But the young heroes were given the chance to rest, and be real children. Those children on the island did not need to grow up so fast, they were allowed to take a few weeks and be children.

However, that bliss was temporary. If Mickey was right, they would need to be called back into battle once more.

Master Yen Sid, powerful sorcerer, retired Keyblade Master, with inked quill in hand, recorded their journey's for future generations. History may have had a habit of repeating itself, but that did not mean we couldn't learn from our pasts.

"Still keeping your nose in your books, are you, Yen Sid," he heard.

The old Master looked up to see an elderly man in thick a thick grey robe, and matching hat. He carried a wooden staff in his hands. "Gandalf," Yen Sid smiled. Immediately, he placed the quill into it's bottle of ink, and closed the book. "It's been a while."

"Too long," Gandalf agreed. "I do apologize for arriving unannounced, but I'm afraid things are stirring up in Middle-Earth. I may need the help of a Keyblade or two."

Yen Sid's eyes cast down. The last time Gandalf needed the help from the Keyblade welders, that was back when Master Nxein, his old friend, was still alive. Back when all of Nxein's apprentices were still alive. "Surely there a few who's willing to lend a hand," Gandalf said, reading the look in Yen Sid's eyes.

"Yes, there are. But the one's you're undoubtedly thinking of are no long able to perform such a task."

"I never assume that was the fact. I'm willing to take anyone. We cannot afford to be choosy, Yen Sid."

The sorcerer in the blue robes nodded. "I'll send an urgent message, right away," he said. "But, can I ask what for this time around?"

Gandalf looked rather sullenly at this.

"The Heartless have arrived in Middle-Earth."

* * *

Kairi thrust her Keyblade, Destiny's Embrace, forward against her best friends Way to the Dawn. Sora sat on the sidelines as his friends duked it out. He was a little surprised when Kairi showed some competence back when she first got her Keyblade. Turns out, during the year they were gone, she sparred against Tidus and Wakka often. She had a bit of raw talent when it came to magic, considering none of them were actually teachers.

Tian, on the other hand, walked amongst the shallow water. Her sneakers and socks were safe on shore. Her Capri pants were a little damp, and she was pretty sure there was water droplets up her pants. She was looking for Thalassa shells to make her own Wayfinder. Maybe as a gift to her friends if it turned out okay.

Six months ago Riku, Sora, and Tian returned to their home of Destiny Islands after a year of adventuring and saving the Worlds. Yes, worlds, plural, as in, more than one. After doing away with Organization XIII, and ruining their artificial Kingdom Hearts. Sora and Tian had to say good-bye to two of their best friends, but Tian was able to return with her twin sister, and older brother.

Right now, the four childhood friends had a moment to themselves on the island they used to play on as children. They were the only ones there, therefore were able to use their Keyblades without anyone seeing. It would have been too much of a hassle to explain it to everyone.

So, for this outing they traded the outfits the fought it, for something more loose and comfortable. "Don't you think you guy should be working on your homework?" Kairi suggested, eyeing the three who missed a whole year of school. "You don't want to fall behind again."

Tian stuck her tongue out in distaste. "This is supposed to be a relaxing time," she pointed out.

"And besides," Sora added. "It's really difficult to answer appropriately when you know what they're teaching us is wrong."

"I don't think it would hurt to not fall back," Riku suggested.

"And I think I've learned more while - Whoa!"

Tian stepped on something round. It slipped under her foot when she stepped back. She fell back as the objected rolled out from under her, and into the water. Her friends laughed at the scene. Tian sat up. The only part of her that was probably dry now was her knees. Thankfully she didn't loose her shells

"What was that…?" the black haired girl asked. She forced herself onto her feet, then looked for what she slipped on.

By the shore, was a glass bottle with a rolled up note in. Tian pulled it out of the water and studied it. On the note was the black insignia of a pointed wizards hat with small stars and moons on it. Tian's heart began to beat loudly in her chest. "Hey, guys!" Tian yelled as she ran back on shore. "Look."

She held the bottle out to her friends. Sora took it, and studied the insignia. "It looks like Yen Sid's hat," he said. "You think it's from him?"

"Gotta be," Tian nodded.

"Better check it out," said Kairi.

Nodding, Sora pulled the quart from the bottles next. He tipped the bottle over, which allowed the letter to fall into his waiting hand. His friends gathered around him as he unrolled the note. Tiny white glimmers of light surrounded them. They looked around confused as they were teleported away from their comfy island.

* * *

The tiny glimmers faded away when they were brought to their destination. Where ever it was. Thankfully, though, it didn't take Sora and Tian too long to realize where they were. Master Yen Sid's tower. It was one of their first stops after they woke up in Twilight Town. Master Yen Sid gave them a briefing about the Nobodies and Organization XIII.

Sora and Tian gave the old master a brief genuflect, which Kairi quickly mimicked. "Sora, Tian," Yen Sid said, stroking his beard. "Good to see you are doing well."

"Is there something going on?" asked Sora. "Are the worlds in danger again?"

"Well, I don't know about the worlds," a new voice said. "But there is one world that could use the assistance of the Keyblade."

All four pairs of eyes looked behind them to find Gandalf sitting at a small table that seemed like something found at a hoity-toity tea party. He held his staff in his hand, while he smoked out of a long stem pipe.

"Just one?" asked Tian. That was a weight off her shoulders.

"My world will have enough problems as it is in the near future," explained Gandalf. "The last thing we'll need is to be defenseless against the Heartless."

"What Gandalf here is trying to say," Yen Sid took over. "Is that he requires the assistance of the Keyblade."

"Or two. Maybe even three or four."

It must have been urgent. Had too. Yen Sid wouldn't have summoned them so soon if it wasn't. Still, though., they didn't know what they were getting into. They didn't know where this Gandalf came from. "So, you want to take care of the Heartless?" Tian asked.

"Not necessarily," Gandalf replied. "I'd like for you to escort a friend of mine to his destination. He is inexperienced, I fear what would happen if he were to cross paths with a Heartless."

"So we'd be this person's bodyguards?" asked Riku.

"Correct."

Tian's mind was reeling. This wizard was offering a new chance for adventure. Tian would be lying if she said it hadn't ever crossed her mind. She missed traveling, visiting new places. The danger, and excitement. It really made Tian feel alive.

"Can we… have a moment to think about it?" Sora asked.

She looked at her friend. The expression on his face said all. He wanted this as much as she did. But, they didn't exactly have an obligation. It was just a simple escorting job. Riku said it himself; they were pretty much bodyguards.

Gandalf smiled kindly. "Of course," he said. "Take three moments if you'd like."

"Uh… thanks."

* * *

Tian leaned against the outdoor balcony. The twilight air cool against her bare arms. Kairi pulled herself up and sat on the railing while Riku leaned his back against it. "I want to go," Sora spoke up. "If this Gandalf is a friend of Yen Sid, I don't think it's a trap."

The black haired girl shifted a lock of hair behind her ear. She heard Kairi sigh. "You want to go, too, Tian?" she asked.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Do I need to answer?" Kairi asked. She hopped off the railing and smiled. "So, we're going then?"

"What?" asked Riku. "Why don't we ask Yen Sid to bring you back to the islands instead?"

"Yeah," Sora agreed. "It'll be-"

"Dangerous?" Kairi replied, placing her hands on her hips. She looked angry. "I didn't press the matter after Hollow Bastion because, yes, I didn't have a weapon. I have my own Keyblade now and I've been working with it!"

"But Kai-"

"Last time I stayed behind, I didn't see any of your for over a year! I'm going with you, this time."

Tian couldn't help but smirk. Kairi had a point. After Sora returned Kairi's heart to its rightful place, she stayed behind. Partially because she wasn't armed. And for that, Kairi was left behind on the island for a year, waiting for them to come home. One _could_ argue that she didn't have the experience, but on the other hand, neither did Sora or Tian when they first left.

"So, it's settled then?" Tian asked. "We're doing this?"

"Well," Sora glanced over to Riku. "Not all of us have given their answer."

"Might as well," Riku said, pushing his long bangs back. "I need to make sure none of you get yourselves killed."

"Hey!" Sora shot back.

"Those two would make the weirdest brothers," muttered Kairi.

"Mm-hmm," Tian nodded.

Sora lead the group back inside. It looked like Yen Sid and Gandalf were in the middle of a conversation when they walked in. "We've all decided to do this," Sora spoke up. "We'll go."

"Excellent," smiled Gandalf. He studied the four quickly. "Though, I'm afraid, none of you are properly dressed for Middle-Earth."

Tian glanced down at her feet with a slight blush on her cheeks. They left the islands so suddenly and abrupt, she didn't have a chance to put her shoes back on. Sensibly, Tian couldn't travel, what did Gandalf call it, Middle-Earth, in her bare feet.

Yen Sid gestured to the door behind the group. "Though there, you will find Flora, Fauna, and Merrywheather," he explained. Tian grimaced slightly. It was not that they were bad fairies, far from it, they were delightful. But the squabbled so much over what color Tian and Sora should wear when they gave them new clothes. "They are more than willing to supply you with proper garments."

"Great," Sora grumbled. He rubbed the back of his head, no doubt having a flashback of their last meeting.

The three good fairies looked pleased when Sora and Tian stepped it. "Oh, it's wonderful to see you again, dearies," Flora beamed. The fairy dressed in red hovered up to the pair.

"Very wonderful," dotted Fauna. "Is it just me, or have thy grown a bit?"

"No, no, I can see it," said Merrywheather. "Yes. I'd certainly say they've both grown since then."

"It's nice to see you, too," Tian smiled. She couldn't help it. The three of them were so grandmotherly, it was hard to not want to be smothered by them.

"These are our friends," Sora said, gesturing to Riku and Kairi.

"Hello," smiled Kairi.

"Oh, what's this?" Fauna approached Kairi. "This one has a pure heart like our Aurora."

"One of the Seven Princesses," said Flora.

"That's right," Kairi nodded.

"As much as I like chatting," said Riku. "That's not what we're here for."

"Riku!" Tian hissed.

"He's right," Merrywheather said as she and the other two lined up on the far side of the room. "They'll have a long journey ahead of them. They need proper clothing."

"Can we just not argue over color's this time," muttered Sora.

One the count of three, the fairies flicked their wands four times. The room was bathed in blue, red, and green light.

Tian looked down at herself. She had on a dark blue, hooded tunic that went half-way down her thighs, with a belt around her waist. The sleeves belled out at her elbow, though, thankfully the exase fabric wouldn't get in the way. Her undershirt was a lighter shade of blue with a long next. Her pants were beige, and a little tight. Her boots where knee-length.

Sora wore short-sleeved red tunic with black lacing. On he had an oversized black collar that draped over his shoulders. He had on a black undershirt, beige pants, brown boots. Riku's black tunic was sleeveless with a high collar. He had a grey undershirt with black cuffs, and black pants.

Kairi's tunic was pink with a light purple belt around her waist. Her tunic pleated out behind her. There were a couple of brown bands visible on her wrists. Her pants, much like Tian and Sora, were beige.

"Anything tight, dears?" asked Fauna.

"Boots fight all right?" Flora asked.

Merryweather flicked her wand a few more times. Four supply bags, and brown cloaks appeared on the floor. "You'll need these for your trip," she said.

"Thank you," Sora beamed at the fairies. He gathered, and handed out the packs and cloaks to his friends.

"Be safe," Fauna said as the four left.

Tian adjusted her traveling cloak. She found a black strip of cloth tied to the strap of her pack, and used it to pull her hair back into a low pony tail. When she finished, she found that Riku and Kairi had done the same. A part of Tian wondered if she should have cut her hair. But, it was probably too late to wonder about that now.

When they returned, Gandalf was up on his feet, readjusting his hat. His long stem pipe was no where to be seen. "Looks like we're off," he said.

"Hold on," Riku said. He pushed past Sora, and walked straight up to Gandalf. "This friend of yours. What's he carrying that's so important? He, himself is very important, or he's carrying something important. I really don't think you would go to this much trouble if he was going from point A to point B just because."

Gandalf gave Riku a ghost of a smile. "A nice sense of logic you have there, Riku," he told him. "Yes, he has something very important. I promise I will explain when we get there, but for now, let's call it a powerful artifact. One that we all should pray does not influence other worlds."

"So it's not something as simple as escorting," said Sora.

"It's not too late to turn back, if that is what you wish."

Tian shook her head and walked up to Gandalf. She resolve was still the same. That last line in Gandalf's explanation worried her. 'We should all pray it does not influence other worlds.' Whatever this artifact was, it sounded like a pretty big deal. "I'm going," she said.

"Me too," Kairi spoke up.

"Guess we're all still on board," said Sora.

"Guess so," murmured Riku.

"Very well," Gandalf smiled.

Master Yen Sid stood up. His gaze held upon the young Keyblade wielders. "I do not doubt that you understand that this will be unlike your previous adventures," he said. "But, I don't doubt that you will each pull through for Middle-Earth in the end. I wish you luck, and pray for your safe return."

In unison, the four teen's gave the retired Keyblade Master a salute. Almost mirroring a similar gesture not too long ago when Sora and Tian started their second journey. "Gather around me," Gandalf instructed the four. "It may be a bit bumpy."

Hearing this, Tian and Kairi immediately clasped hands. The teenagers stood as close to Gandalf as possible. Without another word, Gandalf tapped the edge of his staff to the floor five times.

Tian felt her insides where being turned inside out as Yen Sid's tower was suddenly warped. She was pretty sure she could see stars whizzing by. Many lights and colors from various worlds morphed together as one. Tian was pretty sure they were traveling at grate speed. She was sure she was going to be sick.

The kids fell to the ground when they landed. The cool night air caught Tian's attention. She sat up to find, what looked to be at first glance, a farming town. The houses looked like the hillsides were hallowed out before they were built. The light's in them were either dimmed or out for the night.

"Whoa…" Kairi's voice trailed off. "Where are we?"

"Hobbiton, my dear," Gandalf replied. "A small village in the Shire. Home of the Hobbits."


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two  
****Sleepless Night at Bag End**

It was obvious that they wouldn't be allowed to stop and gawk very much. Gandalf urged them all to hurry, as he lead his horse, by the reigns, across Hobbiton. Tian was a little torn between bitterness and understanding. She wanted to soak in the sights this village had to offer. But, on the other hand, it wasn't exactly in it's prime at the moment, and they had the artifact to worry about.

Gandalf had taken off a ways ahead of them. By the time they caught up, the wizard was already at someone's doorstep. The owner of the house, a 'Hobbit' as Gandalf had called them, opened the door. He had a something of a light-hearted expression at the sight of Gandalf, obviously an old friend. But it's expression turned to confusion when he saw four others. "Hello?" he greeted.

"Is it secret?" Gandalf asked him urgently. "Is it safe?"

The Hobbit seemed to know what Gandalf was talking about. He rushed back into the house, to which Gandalf allowed himself in. He gestured to the kids to follow. Upon stepping inside Tian immediately feared she might get a concussion in this house. Everyone, excluding the Hobbit, needed to crouch down. Probably because the Hobbit was rather short compared to a full-grown man. This house was just perfect for him.

The owner of the house, or at least, that's what Tian assumed, searched through a chest in the hall. The Hobbit seemed rather innocent, and wide-eyed. Wavy dark hair, big expressive eyes, surprisingly flawless skin. And something about him told Tian he rarely left home. No wonder Gandalf wanted them to keep him safe from the Heartless.

The Hobbit walked into living area, where everyone had gathered, with an envelope in his hands. "Who are your friends, Gandalf?" he asked.

Gandalf didn't answer. Instead he snatched the envelope, and tossed into the roaring fire that was currently in the hearth, much to the Hobbit's horror. "What are you doing?!"

The wizard shushed him, and took out a set of fire tongs. Inside the hearth, the envelope burned away, leaving behind a simple gold ring, like a wedding band. Tian exchanged a look of confusion with Sora and the others. This was the relic Gandalf was so worried about? An ordinary ring?

With the tongs in his hands, Gandalf clamped the end around the ring, and pulled it out of the fire. "Hold out your hand, Frodo," he instructed the Hobbit, Frodo. He looked a bit, understandably, apprehensive at this request. "It's quite cool."

Hesitantly, Frodo held his hand out. When Gandalf dropped ring into his palm, Frodo didn't react. "It's not even warm," he noted.

"What can you see?" asked Gandalf. "Can you see anything?"

The islanders huddled around the Hobbit as he studied the ring. It was just a simple gold ring, no different than a wedding ring. They were proven wrong when a glowing script appeared on the ring. It was a language Tian had never seen before, but she though it looked quite intriguing. "There are marking," Frodo told the wizard. "It's some kind of Elvish. I can't read it."

"There are few who can," Gandalf said, grimly. "The language is that of Mordor, which I will not utter here."

"Mordor?"

"What's Mordor?" Sora asked.

"The realm of Sauron," replied Gandalf. "Very few willingly set foot into Mordor these days. In the common tongue the script on the ring reads;  
One Ring to Rule Them All  
One Ring to find them  
One Ring to bring them all  
And in the darkness bind them…"

"And this is the One Ring?" asked Kairi.

Gandalf sat at the table, smoking his pipe. His eyes were locked on the Ring at the edge. Frodo was making a pot of tea. "Forged by the Dark Lord Sauron in the fires of Mount Doom," Gandalf explained. "Taken by Isildur from the hand of Sauron himself."

None of this really made sense to Tian. Gandalf really should have given them a history book on Middle-Earth. Then again, their job was rather simple, so maybe he thought they didn't need it. "Bilbo found it," Frodo said, gathering a number of cups. "In Gollum's Cave."

"Yes, for sixty years the Ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping, prolonging his life. Delaying old age. But no longer, Frodo. Evil is stirring in Mordor. The Ring has awoken. Its heard its master's call."

"But he was destroyed. Sauron was destroyed."

Tian glanced at the Ring. She dismissed it as something harmless. But suddenly, she was fearful of it. It was like she could hear someone whispering into her ear. It was unnerving.

"And this Sauron," Tian said. She found herself licking her lips, suddenly, her mouth felt a bit dry. "He was never gone for good, was he?"

"No, Tian, he wasn't," said Gandalf. "The spirit of Sauron was bound to the Ring while it survied. Now his return, his orcs have multiplied, and the Heartless have spread across Middle-Earth. His fortress at Barad-Dûr is rebuilt in the land of Mordor. Sauron needs only the Ring to cover the lands of a second darkness. All his thought is bent on it. The Ring years above all else to return to the hand of its master. They are one, the Ring and the Dark Lord."

A chill went up Tian's spine. She did not need to know what the history of this ring was, but, the way Gandalf and Frodo were talking made it clear that this Sauron guy was really bad news. "Alright," Frodo quickly searched his house. "We put it way. We must never speak of it again. No one else knows its here."

He paused. He turned to look up at Gandalf. "Do they?"

"That Gollum guy, right?" Riku asked. "The guy in the cave."

The wizard in grey nodded. "He was the only other who knew Bilbo had the Ring. I looked everywhere for the creature Gollum, but the enemy found him first."

Riku was the first to stand up. "Okay, then it's only a matter of time before someone come's looking for it," he said.

Frodo looked at Riku. The concern on his face was hard to miss. "But what must I do?"

"You must leave with them," Gandalf said, gesturing to the islanders. "They will take you where you need to go."

Kairi was hurrying, as she packed Frodo's bag. She looked up. Tian was a little impressed. For a first-time adventurer, she was pretty calm, calmer than Tian would have been when she was fourteen. "You never told us where we're going," said Kairi.

"Out of the Shire," Gandalf said, helping her. "Make for the village of Bree."

"What about you?" asked Frodo.

"I'll be waiting for you. At the inn of the Prancing Pony."

"And the Ring will be safe there?"

"Frodo. I don't have any answers. I must see the head of my order. He is both wise and powerful. Trust me Frodo, he'll know what to do."

The Hobbit looked up at Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Tian. "And you want me to go with them?" Frodo asked. "Complete strangers?"

"There are creatures roaming Middle-Earth that we cannot handle on our own, Frodo," said Gandalf. "Sora, Tian, Riku, and Kairi have the right tools to take care of them."

Frodo put his traveling coat on. He glanced up at the four teens again. It was obvious that wheels in his head were turning. "And you trust them?"

Gandalf remained silent for a moment. "Yes. I do," he replied in all sincerity. He pulled a traveling cloak off from a rack and helped Frodo fasten it on. "You'll have to leave the name of Baggins behind you. For that name is not safe outside the Shire. Travel by day and stay off the road. And stay together."

"We'll cut across country," Frodo said. He placed the Ring safely in his coat pocket.

"My dear Frodo," smiled Gandalf. "Hobbits really are amazing creatures. You can learn all there is to know about them in a month and yet after a hundred years they can still surprise you."

There was rustling outside the window. Riku summoned his Keyblade, and inched his way over. Opening it he looked down, grabbing something. Whatever it was, pulled Riku over and out. The rustling intensified as a scuffle happened between the two.

Gandalf rushed to the window. He reached down, and pulled up a plump Hobbit with fair hair. "Confound you Samwise Gamgee!" Gandalf snapped, throwing the Hobbit onto the table. "Have you been eavesdropping?"

"I haven't been dropping no eaves, sir," the Hobbit, Samwise, said franticly. "Honest. I was just cutting the grass under the window there. If you follow me-"

"Cutting the grass at this hour?" Tian asked, crossing her arms. "A little difficult to see, ain't it?"

"I heard raised voices."

"What did you hear?" Gandalf demanded.

"Nothing important. That is I heard a good deal about a rink, and a dark lord, strange creatures, and something about the end of the world," Samwise said quickly. "But please, Mr. Gandalf, Sir please don't hurt me! Don't turn me into anything… unnatural…"

"No?" Gandalf asked, turning to Frodo. The Hobbit had a smile playing on his lips. "Perhaps not. I've thought of a better use for you."

* * *

Gandalf, and the horse, lead them at a rapid pace out of the Shire. His use for Samwise, though Tian quickly learned he preferred to be called Sam, was to go along with them. She wasn't sure if Gandalf thought it was safer for everyone involved or not, given what Sam heard.

Either way, as hard as Sam tired, he doddled behind a bit. "Be careful, all of you," Gandalf said as they made it to the woodlands. "The enemy has spies in his service. Birds, beats…"

After a little longer they finally stopped. Gandalf looked back at Frodo. "Is it safe?" he asked. Frodo placed a hand on his chest. Right over the pocket where the Ring was kept. "Never put it on for the agents of the Dark Lord will be drawn to its power. Always remember Frodo the Ring is trying to get back to its Master. It wants to be found."

Without another word, Gandalf mound his horse. He rode off into the distance, leaving behind the Hobbits, and islanders. It was weird. Even thought Tian was surrounded by her friends, it suddenly felt like she was alone in this world. She realized she never felt like this in her previous travels, because they quickly made friends with the locals. They knew what was out there, they knew where they were going. Frodo and Sam seemed to be at lost like they were.

"Come on," Riku said, leading the way. "We shouldn't linger too long."

"I know Gandalf want's us to trust you," said Sam. "But, that is hard to do when we don't even know your names."

"Well, I'm Sora," said the spiky-haired brunette. He gestured to each of his friends. "And that's Kairi, Tian, and Riku."

"And you know how to get to the Prancing Pony?" asked Frodo.

"Nope."

"Don't need to be so honest, Sora," Tian muttered. Yup, they seemed like really good people to trust lives with at the moment. They just didn't know where they were going, is all.

"What about these creatures, Gandalf mentioned?" Frodo asked. "He said you had the right tools when fighting them."

"Other weapons can destroy them, only for a short while," Riku explained. "But if they meet the end of our weapons, they'll be gone for good."

Things were quiet for a while. Frodo and Sam lead the way through the Shire. They continued one until morning. Sam, on occasion would try to strike up a conversation with the others. It didn't really last that long.

Tian wanted to know if they had left the Shire at all by the time they walked through a cornfield. Sam came to an abrupt stop. "This is it," he said under his breath.

"This is what?" asked Frodo.

"If I take one more step, it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been."

"We need to keep moving, Sam," Kairi said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Looks like we still have a ways to go."

There was a moment when Tian thought he would turn around and head back. But, while a bit hesitant, Sam took another step forward, making it the farthest from home he had ever been. Frodo pat him on the back as they continued their trek. "Remember what Bilbo used to say," he said to Sam. "It's a dangerous business."

"And he's right," Tian found herself saying.

Frodo looked up at Tian. She could see his mind was reeling in his attempt to dissect these four strangers. Tian was told, during her very first journey, that they couldn't talk about other worlds to people, that it was part of protecting the World order. She didn't really understand why it was important to keep the worlds secret, other than mere confusion.

This Hobbit, however looked like he was very clever. Clever enough to deduce they were from another world? Yet to be seen. But definitely clever enough to know they weren't telling them the complete truth when they told him something.

Well, maybe that cleverness could come in handy.

* * *

**Authors Note:** I call this 'the exposition chapter.'

So, a slight bit of distrust, or at least cautiousness on Frodo's part regarding our island friends. Hey, you're just told out of the blue to go with four people you don't even know, I'd say a bit of cautiousness is warranted.


End file.
